Ignorance
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Ignorance.
1. Sự phủ nhận

**Author**:mindset  
**Trans**: wings89  
**Link**: www . fanfiction . net /s/6332498/1/Ignorance

**Chap 1: Sự phủ nhận**

Ran nhìn chàng thám tử nổi tiếng nhất Nhật Bản vai kề vai bên cạnh nhà khoa học trẻ thiên tài, cô không thể dừng việc nở một nụ cười cay đắng trên môi. Cô đã nhìn thấy nó từ lâu trước cả Shinichi, rất lâu về trước khi họ còn ở bên nhau và cuối cùng chia tay nhau.

Cô đã thực sự nhìn thấy nó trong một vụ án ám sát hoa hậu Nhật. Cách Shinichi nhìn Shiho khi không tìm thấy cô ấy, cách anh lo lắng cho sự an toàn và hạnh phúc của cô ấy, cách anh chăm sóc cô ấy khi cô bị thương và thực tế, anh sẵn sàng từ bỏ mạng sống của mình để lao vào cứu cô ấy...Luôn luôn là Shiho và Shinichi. Sau đó, họ bắt đầu làm việc cùng nhau trước khi Tổ chức Áo đen sụp đổ, không chỉ có Ran nhìn thấy mà cả tiến sỹ Agasa cũng nhận ra mối quan hệ giữa họ đang càng lúc càng khăng khít. Ran biết Shinichi có tình cảm với Shiho, nhưng dường như nó không được đáp lại. Cô vẫn bỏ qua vì khi ấy cô vẫn rất yêu Shinichi.

Khi tổ chức Áo đen bị đánh bại, mọi bí mật của Edogawa Conan và Ai Haibara đều được giải phóng, Shinichi Kudou cuối cùng cũng thú nhận với Ran. Mọi người đều hạnh phúc, Shinichi đã thừa nhận tình cảm với Ran một cách thật tự nhiên sau một thời gian dài. Nó gần như khớp với thiên đường.

Vài tháng sau mối quan hệ của họ, người ta bắt đầu thì thầm về anh và Shiho. Rõ ràng, nhà khoa học trẻ đã quyết định ở lại Nhật- sau khi từ chối lời mời sang Mỹ và làm việc cho FBI, nhưng Ran cảm thấy nếu cô ấy đi sẽ tốt hơn. Ran kể cho Shinichi nghe về nỗi sợ hãi của mình, nhưng anh ấy chỉ cười và nói cô ghen tuông vớ vẩn. Ran Mouri ghen tuông, vâng, rất ghen là khác. Nhưng ai có thể trách cho cô ấy? Cô ấy có lý do chính đáng .

Cô biết Shinichi Kudou và Shiho Miyano có nhiều điểm chung hơn Shinichi và cô. Shinichi cũng biết điều đó. Shiho là một thần đồng trong lĩnh vực khoa học, còn Shinichi lại là thần đồng trong lĩnh vực điều tra tội phạm, cả hai lĩnh vực ấy đều yêu cầu về lý luận chuyên sâu, suy nghĩ, hợp lý hoá vấn đề, ai có thể cung ứng những điều ấy hơn chính hai người bọn họ? Cố gắng như cô ấy, nhưng không thể phủ nhận thực tế, Shinichi và Shiho là một đôi bổ sung lẫn nhau. Hey, thậm chí họ còn tổ chức một câu lạc bộ riêng của họ giành cho các fan hâm mộ- đủ để làm cho họ giống như một cặp đôi nổi tiếng.

Ran phải mất cả đời để hiểu Shinichi, nhưng đối với Shiho, nó chỉ là 2 năm khi cô ấy mắc kẹt trong hình dáng một đứa trẻ. Đừng nói đó là sai lầm, Ran biết có một thời gian Shinichi đã yêu cô, nhưng đó là gian dài trước khi Shiho xuất hiện.

Ran và Shinichi chia tay nhau sau một năm. Shinichi đã mệt mỏi với các đòi hỏi, tra vấn và phải lo lắng suốt ngày của Ran. Anh nói rằng họ sẽ tốt hơn khi trở về làm bạn bè như trước.

Bây giờ, khi Ran Mouri ngồi một mình trên băng ghế dự bị, nhìn Shinichi cười hạnh phúc với Shiho, gửi cho cô ấy những ánh mắt dịu dàng yêu thương, cô tự hỏi...

_Anh ấy có còn phủ nhận nó không?_

Liệu anh ấy còn cười nhạt và bảo rằng cô chỉ ghen tuông vớ vẩn không?

Một giọt nước mắt rơi xuống.

Cô ấy biết nó cùng với tất cả.


	2. Lãng quên

**Chap 2: Lãng quên**

Anh đã bị lãng quên, thật mỉa mai phải ko? Anh- người có tên được nhắc đến đầu tiên trong hầu hết các vụ án khó khăn, và thật dễ dàng để giải quyết. Anh- người có tên trên đầy rẫy các mặt báo, ti vi, tin tức, đến nỗi sự ngưỡng mộ và ganh tỵ của mọi người khiến anh cảm thấy bực mình đến chết được. Anh cũng là cái tên mà bất cứ gã tội phạm nào cũng run rẩy. Không ai có thể thoát khỏi anh- Shinichi Kudou, hay đó là do anh nghĩ.

Anh đã không nhìn thấy nó tới- những cảm xúc giành cho một nhà khoa học trẻ dần nảy nở nhiều hơn một điều gì đó mà anh biết. Anh vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ, lần đầu tiên khi Edogawa đặt đôi mắt vào Ai Haibara, cô ấy không khiến anh cảm giác được gì khác, ngoài việc cô trông có vẻ cá tính khi phớt lờ lời mời chào của Genta mà lẳng lặng xách chiếc cặp đến ngồi kế bên anh. Anh nhớ Genta đã hỏi anh rằng có phải cô ấy là mẫu người anh thích không, và anh cũng nhiệt tình la lớn rằng "Không, không". Anh cũng chắc với mình như thế. Là một thám tử, anh không nên khẳng định một điều không biết được quá sớm.

Nó bắt đầu như một sợi chỉ.

Cô ấy đã giành được của anh sự tin tưởng và tôn trọng, anh đã nhìn thấy tình yêu mà cô giành cho chị gái mình và niềm đam mê giành cho bóng đá. Sự thông minh của cô khiến anh ngạc nhiên, bất cứ khi nào anh chìm trong trong một trường hợp khó, cô ấy sẽ đưa cho anh những đầu mối nhỏ nhặt nhất mà anh đã bỏ qua. Có lẽ những khoảng thời gian ấy đã khiến cảm giác của anh đối với cô càng lúc càng tăng.

Anh không thể giải thích được nỗi sợ hãi dâng cao của mình khi biết cô đang đi lại trong khách sạn để tìm mẫu rượu trong chiếc bánh mà họ ăn- thứ đã khiến hai người tạm thời quay lại hình dạng cũ. Anh nhớ mình đã chạy vội vã, hoảng loạn tìm kiếm bóng dáng cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ thân quen, thậm chí bỏ lại Ran đang thét tên anh phía sau. Anh không thể tin được Shiho Miyano lại có thể ảnh hưởng đến hệ thống thần kinh giao cảm của mình đến vậy. Đúng như anh nghĩ, anh tìm thấy người cộng sự của mình thông qua các chai rượu ở nhà bếp. Anh nhìn thấy cô ấy dừng lại khi nghe tiếng bước chân, cơ thể run lên vì sợ hãi, nhưng cô ấy không quay lại- Shiho tưởng rằng anh là Gin. Anh đã gọi cô, và gương mặt cô rất sửng sốt như thể mình vừa được kéo ra từ địa ngục, Shiho đã ôm chặt lấy anh. Đó đơn giản chỉ là cô ép chặt vào ngực anh, còn anh thì không biết làm gì, nhưng không có nghĩa anh không thích có cảm giác về một cơ thể mềm mại bé nhỏ đang run rẩy dựa vào anh. Trong khoảnh khắc, ba thứ cảm giác ào đến liên tục. Anh cảm thấy mình thật cần thiết. Anh cảm thấy mình được mong đợi. Anh cảm thấy mình được yêu thương. Anh nhận ra mình khuây khoả đi nhiều vì Gin đã ko tìm ra cô ấy trước. Anh sẽ dùng cả cuộc sống của mình để bảo vệ cho sự an toàn của cô ấy. Không một chút khúc mắc.

Trong một lần đến thăm tiến sỹ Agasa để hỏi về thuốc giải, ông đã hỏi anh rằng phải chăng anh thích cô ấy, dường như chính giáo sư cũng nhận ra sự quan tâm đặc biệt của anh giành cho cô con gái nuôi của mình. Nhưng cũng giống những cậu bé tuổi teen khác, Shinichi cười và nói rằng ông thật ngớ ngẩn. Anh gạt sang một bên tất cả ý tưởng đó, thuyết phục rằng mình chỉ rời xa Ran và ở bên Shiho có thể chia sẻ những khó khăn trong suy nghĩ khi bị teo nhỏ, bởi anh biết cô ấy là người duy nhất hiểu anh lúc này. Bên cạnh đó, anh yêu Ran, phải ko?

Khi Tổ chức Áo đen bị đánh bại cũng là lúc Shiho hoàn thành thuốc giải độc, họ quay trở lại cuộc sống cũ, cũng như bình thường. Shinichi cuối cùng cũng thú nhận tình cảm với Ran Mouri. Mọi người ai cũng rất vui, vì không ai xứng đáng với nhà thám tử trẻ hơn là con gái của một thám tử nổi tiếng- người bạn thân từ thời thơ ấu.  
Đó là một sự kết hợp của ông trời, họ nghĩ vậy.

Một ngày, Shiho Miyano nói lời chia tay với họ, dường như nhà khoa học trẻ muốn ra nước ngoài để tiếp tục các nghiên cứu của mình. Tuy nhiên, thực tế là chàng thám tử không quá vui về điều đó, dù anh là người được biết cuối cùng. Anh đã níu tay cô, và gần như là muốn khuỵ ngã để thuyết phục cô ở lại. Anh chỉ biết là anh ko muốn mất cô ấy, thậm chí anh sẽ huỷ bỏ tất cả các chuyến bay từ Nhật, nếu cần thiết. Anh không quan tâm nếu trông anh lúc đó thật ngu ngốc, cũng không quan tâm đến những đôi mắt ngạc nhiên, sửng sốt của bạn bè giành cho mình. Shiho Miyano cần phải ở lại Nhật, dù là địa ngục hay thiên đàng, mất cô ấy là sự sai lầm nghiêm trọng nhất trong mọi sai lầm.

Anh không biết sau việc đó, những cảm giác thực sự anh giành cho nhà khoa học trẻ là gì. Anh tới lui chỗ cô ấy thường xuyên để xem cô ấy làm việc, đôi khi anh yêu cầu cô đi chung với mình trong mấy vụ án. Anh thường xuyên ở bên cô, và tin đồn về mối tình thầm kín của họ lan nhanh như cháy rừng. Ran tra hỏi anh liên tục về điều đó, khọc lóc và giận dữ, nhưng cũng giống với cách anh đã làm với tiến sỹ Agasa, anh chỉ cười và bảo đó chỉ là sự ghen tuông. Anh có thể nhìn thấy nỗi bất an của Ran về Shiho, bởi vì Ran có thể nhận ra những điểm giống nhau giữa anh và Shiho, hoặc có lẽ Ran biết điều mà anh vẫn luôn phủ nhận với chính mình.

Anh không sai, anh đã yêu Ran. Tin anh đi, đó là sự thật! Nhưng cũng như cách anh xây dựng trong câu nói đó, nó đã ở thì quá khứ. Sau một năm bên nhau, mối quan hệ đó đã tan vỡ. Phải, anh biết điều gì đã khiến nó tan vỡ, nhưng chính Ran cũng nhận ra những thứ vô hình mà anh cố giấu trong lòng, anh không muốn cô ấy bị tổn thương nhiều hơn. Ngoài ra, anh tin rằng cả hai người đều xứng đáng được hạnh phúc, và anh thì không phải là người có thể đem đến điều ấy cho Ran. Đó là khoảng thời gian mà tốt hơn hết là anh nên giải thoát cho cô ấy, và chân thật với chính mình.

Bây giờ, anh đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế bằng kim loại trong phòng thí nghiệm của tiến sỹ Agasa, nhìn Shiho Miyano đang tập trung pha trộn những hoá chất đặc biệt. Anh không thể không cười. Cô ấy thật sự xinh đẹp. Cô ấy thật sự thông minh. _Và trên hết, cô ấy là của tôi._

"Thích có cơ hội xem thí nghiệm hở, Shinichi?"

Người ta nói, sau lưng sự thành công của một người đàn ông luôn có bóng dáng của một người phụ nữ.

_Giành cho Shinichi Kudou, luôn luôn là Shiho Miyano._


End file.
